1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to liquid crystal display (LCD) technology, and more particularly to a temperature control pin, and the device and the method for supporting the substrate in the ultraviolet (UV) curing process.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
UV curing is a very important process during the manufacturing of the LCDs adopting HVA technology. After the liquid crystal cell is filled with the liquid crystal, an electrical field is applied to the glass substrate and then the UV rays are radiated on the liquid crystal. Polymerization reaction is then initiated and the alignment of the liquid crystal is achieved. Key factors of the above process include whether the UV rays are uniformly radiated, the electric field, and the temperature of the polymerization reaction. As shown in FIG. 1, a voltage pin 12 applies a voltage to the glass substrate 11. In order to achieve uniform UV radiation, a plurality of supporting pins 10 is adopted to support the glass substrate 11. However, as the supporting pins 10 are not heat-isolated, the substrate may be non-uniformly heated due to the contact between the supporting pins 10 and the glass substrate 11. Furthermore, the brightness of the LCD may also be non-uniform due to the supporting pins 10, which is commonly referred to as “Pin Mura.”
In order to overcome the above “Pin Mura” issue, as shown in FIG. 2, the number of the supporting pins 20 is decreased. In addition, the supporting pins 20 are arranged to contact the non-display area. However, the substrate 21 may be bent while adopting such configuration. Furthermore, defective contact may happen when the voltage pin 22 applies the voltage to the substrate.